clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
2v2
Summary *Clan Battles are events that happen every other weekend, alternating with Clan Chest events. *To join a clan battle, you will send a request similar to a Friendly Battle and will then be matched up against another clan's team. Gameplay *It is similar in gameplay to a normal battle; however the King's Tower has two cannons, is wider, has 2 Kings, has your Clan Badge on it, and it has about 20% more than a level 9 King's Tower. The two cannons each deal the same amount of damage as a regular King's Tower. The Arena Towers remain unchanged. *Both players use separate decks while elixir generation is slowed to 85% of normal (roughly 1 Elixir every 3.3 seconds). During Overtime, elixir generation is decreased to 70% of the normal double elixir (or 1 Elixir every 2 seconds). *At the beginning of the battle, the player can briefly see their teammates' deck. They will also see where their teammates are hovering their cards in-game. Because of this, it's beneficial to deploy cards by dragging rather than tapping. *Every win your clan receives will award a Clan Battle Win to your Clan Battle Chest. This is similar to Clan Chest however based on Clan Battle wins. *The bridges are wider, due to the larger amount of troops used. *All spells affect both players of a team. For example, a friendly Rage or Heal would enrage or heal all friendly troops within radius, including a teammate's. Similarly, an opposing Freeze or damaging spell would freeze or damage both your and your teammate's troops. **However, Elixir Collectors only generate elixir for whoever played it. *The arena space behind both King's Towers are expanded, to have more space for deploying troops. However, there is less space between the sides of the King's Towers and the edges of the Arena. *During Clan Battles, all cards, Arena Towers, and the King's Tower are leveled to tournament standards. Clan Battle Chest *The Clan Battle Chest is a type of chest belonging to a clan. It is similar to a Clan Chest in the sense that clanmates will need to co-operate in order to open it. *Starting every other Friday, all players in a Clan at the time will have the opportunity to gather Clan Battle wins for the Clan Battle Chest. *The players will be able to gather Clan Battle wins for three days and attempt to gather as many wins as possible in order to maximize the rewards for the Clan Battle Chest. *Once the players have gathered enough Clan Battle wins for the maximum reward, or the three-day Clan Battle Chest Event has elapsed, the Clan Battle Chest will be available for opening. The amount of Gold and cards offered do not differ between players, but its contents will differ depending on the Arena the player is in. For example, a player in Arena 7 will not be able to obtain cards from Arena 8 through the Clan Battle Chest. *To earn the rewards from the Clan Battle Chest, a player must remain in the Clan for the duration of the three days and contribute at least one win to the Chest. A player that has just joined the Clan must wait until the next Clan Battle Chest is available, regardless of any previous contributions. History *The first Clan Battle Chest event will start on 24/3/17. Category:Social